The University of Minnesota Cancer Center is an NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center dedicated to cancer research, education, and patient care for the citizens of the state of Minnesota and surrounding region. Our mission is to create a collaborative environment that advances knowledge about the causes, prevention, detection and treatment of cancer. The Cancer Center is comprehensive in its breadth, encompassing population, basic and clinical and outreach studies. The Cancer Center is a matrix center, currently with 151 Research Members. The Research Members have $71 million this year in nationally peer-reviewed grant support. The center has undergone major expansion in the past five years in new faculty investigators and research support. The center has eight established research programs: Breast Cancer Research, Prevention and Etiology, Carcinogenesis and Chemoprevention, Cancer Progression and Metastasis, Genetic Mechanisms of Cancer, Immunology, Transplant Biology and Therapy, and Translational Research Program. The Center has nine shared resource cores. The Research Members are leading basic, translational, clinical and population-based research in childhood and adult cancer. The University of Minnesota Cancer Center is unique to this region in the combination of (1) strong University-centered basic etiologic and translational research, and (2) extensive population based studies of cancer susceptibility, prevention, early detection, screening and behavior.